Un hijo? YO?
by Kanon umino
Summary: la llegada de la regla es algo inesperado ke simboliza maternidad, la aceptarias hisoka? y mas con esa bola de atolondrados ke tienes por compañeros? si no, ni modo ya no hay vuelta atras,
1. Chapter 1

Hi!! Este capi se trata de como Hisoka se entera de su otra "habilidad" gracias al buen amigo Watari y como lo toman los demás, en especial Tsuzuki, ahh y también para aclarar

La serie no me pertenece, es de Yoko Matsushita y yosolo la veo y me encanta XD así que no me demanden, no lo hago por lucro, solo por ocio

Bueno aquí está el primer capi

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

Fanfic

Un chico dormía plácidamente debajo de tooodas sus cobertores después de haber pasado toda la noche con dolor de cabeza gracias a una gripe que tuvo por andar de pata de perro con su compañero toda la noche en la feria que realizaba el conde cada año, no sabía como demonios lo había convencido, seguramente fue después de que le dijo que lo acusaría con Tatsumi por mal gastar el dinero en ropa cómoda, el no tenía la culpa de que Tatsumi fuera tan tacaño, pero de algo estaba seguro, no volvería a salir con un adicto a los postres a una feria; meditaba acerca de esto mientras reposaba de su merecida fiesta, sin embargo algo le molestaba, le dolía un poco la parte baja del vientre y no solo eso, había algo pegajoso entre sus piernas, pero al estar tan cansado no lo razono con mucho detenimiento hasta que…

-maldito Tsuzuki, no vuelvo a salir con él, ahora tengo que quitarme cualquier cosa pegajosa que se me haya caído en el pantalón anoche- (si regreso muy cansado y ni se cambio el muy flojo) así que con toda la pereza del mundo se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a revisar la causa de su incomodidad, empezó a retirar sabanas y colcas- ah es sangre, va a ser difícil sacarla, Tatsumi es bueno en eso debería de decirle… espera… SANGRE!!- sí, era sangre y no solo eso, venia de su propio cuerpo, es mas de…- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

: 1Hr después, oficinas generales de enma :

Uff no ha llegado nadie, que suerte n.n!!- llegaba cierto shinigami revoltoso llegaba como de costumbre tarde por haberse quedado dormido- je hasta llegue más temprano que Tatsumi ) ahora seré yo quien lo regañe jejeje- planeaba maquiavélicamente el ojivioleta

-aun no tienes tanta suerte… Tsuzuki- dijo de repente detrás de él el mencionado,

-waaa!!- se asusto Tsuzuki- hola Tatsumi, como estas, je sabes, no fue mi intención llegar tarde solo que una linda ancianita no podía cruzar la calle y tu sabes soy tan buena gente que … jejeje n.nU… no me corras TT-

-mmmm, no tienes remedio u.uU, pero bueno esta vez te la paso porque sucedió algo urgente –

-eh?- le sucede

- al parecer llego en la mañana Hisoka sangrando y…

-QUE!?, CÓMO? En donde esta? que paso? Esta grave?! Por qué nadie me aviso?- se puso histérico Tsuzuki

-cálmate, al parecer no es nada grave, ahora lo está revisando Watari y pensamos que tú sabrías puesto que tú fuiste el último que lo vio anoche-

- sí, pero anoche estaba bien y no parecía que le fuera a dar algo,

- bueno voy a la enfermería, vamos y deja de ponerte histérico, que ni Hisoka esta así

-TT ok

:en la enfermería:

Watari estaba muy animado mientras revisaba al pequeño, al parecer había descubierto algo muuuuuuuuuuuyyyy interesante

-porque sonríes- cuestiono algo enojado el ojiverde- no es muy divertido despertarse y descubrir que estas sangrando de tus partes nobles sabes?- mirada asesina marca Hisoka-

-jeje n.nU no te pongas así solo que acabo de descubrir algo, y bueno antes de que te enteres y me asesines quería divertirme un poco-

-eh?? O.o- Watari divertido a causa de su propio cuerpo??Eso asustaba a cualquiera- dime ¬¬- pero antes de que el buen amigo Dr. Pudiera decir algo una fuerte embestida y abrazo cogieron por sorpresa al más joven del departamento

-HISOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!- era Tsuzuki con lagrimas- que te paso!? Me dijeron que llegaste agonizando y pidiendo ayuda mientras eras intentabas detener la hemorragia de todas tus heridas hechas en alguna batalla - dijo todo esto mientras zarandeaba al pobre muchacho

- ¬¬- Watari y el jefe (no me acuerdo como se llama el jefe de Tsuzuki y Hisoka n.nU luego lo averiguo)

- yo no dije eso ¬¬U- reclamo inmediatamente Tatsumi- dramático

-bueno pero entonces dime? Que te paso?

- clámate quieres- zafándose del abrazo del mayor por fin pudo hablar el joven shinigami- no sé en la mañana me desperté y había algo de sangre en mis sabanas y vine para acá para que me revisara Watari entendido??- había omitido el "pequeño" detalle de donde provenía la sangre por la vergüenza- ahora mismo Watari me iba a decir algo que le pareció muy interesante acerca de lo que me paso, verdad WATARI!?, Así que háganme el favor de retirarse quieren?- mirada intimidatoria a todos

- pero ´soka TT- iba a reclamar el más viejo de todos

- que no te puedes quedar he dicho- dijo inmediatamente su compañero

- pero a Watari no le molesta que me quede, verdad Watari?? ˆˆ - no importaba como, el iba a quedarse a ver que le había pasado a su pequeño, espera, dijo SU pequeño?

- claro que no, n.n te puedes quedar toooodo el rato, uds también- je se iba a divertir el poco tiempo que le quedara de vida, además quería anunciar que su experimento fue todo un éxito, aunque no planeado

-qué?! Pero….- intento reclamar Hisoka

- nada nada, ya dijo Watari que nos podíamos quedar- ahora fue Tatsumi, el cual a pesar de su frialdad se sentía un poco preocupado por el chico, y además le encantaba el chisme xD-

-grrrrrrrrrrr- Hisoka se tuvo que resignar el chico -" ya veré como lo mato, otra vez"- bueno, no tanto ˆ-ˆU

-Wiii!!- celebro el ojivioleta- bueno Watari dinos, que tiene Hisoka?

-pues…

-si??- todos

-pues que ….

-si??- Tsuzuki y Tatsumi

-pues lo que pasa es que- le encantaba el suspenso

-Watari, dilo, AHORA- a Hisoka no

-QUE HISOKA TUVO LA REGLA, YA ES TODO UN SEÑORITO XD

-….

-QUE!!- grito histérico el mencionado-CÓMO QUE TUVE LA REGLA??-

-pues sí, ahora hay que preocuparnos por quienes van a ser tus chambelanes y tu fiesta de presentación ante la sociedad (alias la fiesta de XV en América latina, solo que Hisoka ya pasa de los 16)- dijo de lo más tranquilo y pensativo Watari mientras se ponía una mano en el mentón- mmm también hay que pensar en cómo va a ser el vals, debe ser hermoso

-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO DR LUNATICO??- Hisoka no sabía lo que el graciosito quería decir, bueno si se estaba empezando a dar una idea, pero no quería aceptarlo

-je Watari, la verdad es que.. Nosotros tampoco entendemos lo que estas queriendo decir- dijo tímidamente Tsuzuki, también para bajar los humos

-como que no entendieron? Que a Hisoka ya le bajo, es de lo más normal

-para ti normal es que una miniatura de búho juegue al ajedrez!!- reclamo el susodicho

-bueno Watari, si es de lo más normal –respondió Tatsumi- si Hisoka fuera una chica, pero adivina que!! No lo es!, así que explícate mejor

- je bueno pues recuerdan que anoche salimos toooodos de fiesta a la feria del conde??

-aha- respuesta general

- y te acordaras querido Hisoka que anoche empezaste con síntomas de gripe así que me pediste que te diera algo que la aliviara lo más rápido posible, sin embargo gracias a cierta personita yo ya estaba algo desinhibido por culpa del alcohol-mirando inquisitoriamente a Tatsumi adivinen para que lo quiso emborrachar x)

-si- Hisoka "paciencia, no puede ser tan idiota"

- bueno pues adivinen que!!

- que!!- dijo emocionado Tsuzuki

-pues que confundí las medicinas y Hisoka se tomo cierta pastillita que aun estaba a prueba-

-y se puede saber de que era la pastilla – "ok ahora puedo dudar de su juicio"

-pues para cambiar de sexo n.n

-… de verdad?- Tsuzuki no era muy listo que digamos

-COMO??, entonces que me va a pasar?- muy bien dejemos el enojo, ahora era pánico por parte del joven shinigami- me voy a convertir en mujer TT que demonios te pasa- dijo mientras planeaba 1000 y un formas de matar al científico

-mmmnaaaaaaahh, pues como era de prueba aun no estaba lista, solo tendrás determinados cambios, no te preocupes

- que tipos de cambios?- Tatsumi

- pues que a partir de hoy Hisoka puede tener bebes n.n

-o.o- shock de Hisoka

-n.n –Watari

- ¬¬- Tatsumi y el jefe

- - -Tsuzuki- Hisoka!! Vas a poder tener bebes, je no les parece genial- dice todo emocionado

-o.o- Hisoka seguía en shock

- ¬¬ sabes Tsuzuki no creo que a Hisoka le parezca buena idea- recalcó Tatsumi

- mnaaa, si hasta le toco suerte, solo le tocara esta vez la regla, no volverá a tenerla en al menos 10 años, solo servía como alarma de que funciono el medicamento- decía también emocionado el dr que logro tan … original experimento

-o.o- soka seguía sin reaccionar

-ahh que bueno- comento el ojivioleta- pero tengo una duda

- qué?¡- Watari

- quien va a ser el papá del hijo de Hisoka ¿?- dijo de lo más descarado el buen amigo Tsuzuki

-o.o!! De parte de todos

-o.o, o.O?? . – Hisoka Por fin reacciono y empezó a corretear a Watari por todos lados- ÒÓ WATARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! TE VOY A MATAR

-ahhhhh- corría como desquiciado el científico

- pobre Watari, sufrirá como nunca en toda su existencia u.uU- dijo el jefe

- pues hasta cierto punto se lo tiene merecido, a mi no me gustaría despertar y saber que ya no soy del todo hombrecito

- en eso tienes razón aunque por otro lado…- y así siguieron con su chisme los buenos amigos mientras que la otra personita que se encontraba ahí opinaba algo muy diferente

"Hisoka puede tener bebes, ahhh (suspiro) que bonito, como me gustaría ser el papá de uno de ellos , ah!! Pero que estoy diciendo, debo de dejar de tomar todo lo que me de Watari, aunque volviendo a Hisoka, seguramente se vería muy lindo con un bebe en los brazos, pensó mientras se imaginaba una escena de Hisoka en una mecedora arrullando a una hermosa criatura delicada en una habitación llena de peluches y una linda canción de cuna (aquí serviría muy bien de fondo la nana que cantan en el laberinto del fauno) sin duda alguna Hisoka es una ternura n.n"

-MUERE MUERE MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!- gritaba histérico el susodicho mientras ahorcaba a cierto rubio causante de sus actuales problemas de "pubertad"

-Dale duro Kurosaki dale duro!!- decía de trasfondo su superior Tatsumi

- no te dejes Watari, defiende tu invento!!- apoyo al dr el jefe

- X.x – Watari

- je tal vez no tierno, pero siempre lindo n.nUU- dijo al aire el ojivioleta

continuara...

bueno ahi esta... espero les guste y me dejen unlindo y adorable reviewn.n auke sea de dos palabras me encantaria O, acualizare pronto pues ya tengo otros dos capi listos tengo problemas con el 4to capi pero ahi ando es ke simplemente no me inspiro i.i pero bueno, si es ke les llega a gustar lo contunuo, si no, pues ni modo me jodo xD je bueno suerte y portense mal

besos kanon n.n


	2. Aceptando Habilidades

Capitulo 2: aceptando habilidades

Al salir de la enfermería a Hisoka le pasaban muchas cosas por la cabeza

Propósitos de año nuevo por Hisoka Kurosaki

1.- ayudar a Tsuzuki con su problema de adicción a los dulces

2.- no importa cómo, convencer Tatsumi de elevarles el salario (este iba a ser difícil)

3.- cocinar al búho de Watari

Bueno no es que el búho tuviera la culpa de lo que ahora le pasaba sin embargo no le parecía justo que le cambiaran las funciones anatómicas nada mas por un error tan bobo, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya ni modo además, no había problema siempre y cuando no se metiera con nadie del mismo sexo según las pocas palabras que entendió de Watari mientras era rescatado de su venganza por parte del jefe Konoe (grax a ayumi por el dato n.n) y Tatsumi y él mismo sostenido por Tsuzuki

::::::Flash back::::::

-Creo que deberíamos separarlos- dijo el jefe mientras observaba al único doctor del departamento siendo casi descuartizado por el más joven de todos-

-usted cree?? Creo que Hisoka no lo dejara ir tan fácilmente- respondió Tsuzuki

-pero que podemos hacer, si no lo hacemos nos quedamos sin doctor- Konoe

-eso es cierto conseguir otro va a ser todo un problema- el ojivioleta

-mejor les echamos lodo n.n- por fin opino Tatsumi mientras veían como rodaban por el piso ambos shinigamis

- ¬_¬- el jefe y Tsuzuki, quien le conociera ese lado pervertido al taaaaaan siempre pulcro Tatsumi O.o!!

- jejeje ˆ-ˆUU bueno sería un gasto innecesario de material (ósea que por tacaño nos quedamos sin espectáculo .) así que tu Tsuzuki tu agarras a Hisoka y jefe usted y yo intentamos rescatar lo que queda de Watari-

-ok- respondió el sr Konoe

- yo porqué a Hisoka?? T_T, eso es lo más peligroso

- porque si no te paso la cuenta de todo lo que te comiste en la última misión n.n*

- ehhh ¿???O-OU, jeje esa cuenta , ok ya ni modo i.i

- A la cuenta de tres,- empezó el administrador- 1….3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- efecto sorpresa mal diseñado ˆ-ˆ

-EH?!?!?!- Tsuzuki tardo en captar el mensaje y solo se lanzo contra el pobre de Hisoka arrancándolo del cuello del Dr. Mientras el Tatsumi intentaba revivirlo

-calma, calma Kurosaki tómalo por el lado bueno, no cualquiera tiene posibilidad de tener lo que tienes

- es que nadie lo desea jefe- volvió a alentar a Hisoka el ojivioleta-

- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- en pose de gato ÒwÓ de parte de Hisoka

-ayúdanos Tsuzuki -_-*

- bueno bon velo por este lado- por fin revivió el doctor- imagínate con un bebe en brazos dentro de algunos meses 9 si te das prisa, podrás llamarlo como tú quieras y así tener una bonita familia n.n

-y arrullarlo n.n- le siguió su jefe

-y cuidarlo n.n- Tatsumi

- y limpiarle la pupis n.n- ahh Tsuzuki siempre pensando en todo,

-¬¬ - mirada reprobatoria por parte de los demás, aunque a pesar de eso, los comentarios calmaron bastante al chaval pues no había tomado esa perspectiva, así que ya relajado en los brazos de Tsuzuki, quien lo tenía sostenido por la cintura lo fue bajando al suelo, haciendo que el ambiente fuese más relajado

- aunque claro, primero tendrás que conseguir a alguien chico con quien tener sexo alocado toda una noche *-* - razono Watari

- ò.Ó, grrrrrrrrrr- Hisoka nada más se dio la vuelta y salió del hospital

- de verdad quieres volver a morir no? – fue lo único que pudo decir Tatsumi

-n.n

::::::Fin del flash back::::::

-como se le ocurre a ese lunático- iba rezando el ojiverde- solo a él se le ocurren esas locuras, el único experimento que es razonable dentro de sus locuras es el repartidor de helado *.*, eh?? Pero que digo, ni con eso se le perdona, ò.ó maldito alcohólico, el único bebedor designado es Tsuzuki- esas y muchas otras cosas pasaban por su cerebrito y así estuvo durante todo el trayecto de caminata hasta que llego a un lado del lago que se encontraba en las cercanías de enma y ahí decidió descansar un poco, después de semejante despertar no pudo volver a pensar en lo cansado que estaba realmente- mmm eso me pasa por entrar a este lugar de chiflados… ser madre, que locura- en los pensamientos de Hisoka seguía razonando como puede ser que en una sección tan pequeña pudiera haber tantos problemas, pero también tenía cierta venita de pensamiento que no lo dejaba en paz, el pensamiento provenía de una sola palabra, FAMILIA, ya casi no pensaba en su propia familia, le era demasiado doloroso recordar esos días que paso en la oscuridad donde solo era recibido con insultos y menos precios de su madre, para ella el haberlo tenido solo simbolizaba un grave error, el podía sentir claramente el amor de las demás madres alrededor de él cuando iba al parque, bueno cuando aun lo dejaban salir y desde luego muuuuuuucho antes del ataque de Muraki, y siempre quiso sentir tal afecto de parte de alguien, al principio pensaba que no era digno de algo tan preciado por la forma en que fue tratado y ya después lo tomo como toda una costumbre, hasta que conoció a Tsuzuki, el siempre fue cariñoso, algo torpe, bueno bastante torpe pero siempre estaba con él, lo cuidaba, lo protegía hasta de las moscas y le compartía de sus postres, cosa que simbolizaba un gran esfuerzo para el mayor, aunque siempre terminaba negándose a comerlos, detalles tan pequeños que el apreciaba fueron creando el cariño y respeto que ahora sentía hacia su compañero, gracias a ello ahora era capaz de abrirse mas con las personas y dar cariño a las pocas con quienes convivía, e incluso al desquiciado del Dr., por ello cuando volvió a pensar en la palabra Familia, ya no visualizaba una gran mansión solitaria llena de sombras y desprecio, ahora que lo pensaba mejor podía verse a sí mismo en las oficinas del enma con todos sus compañeros alrededor haciéndole caras a un pequeño y peleando por quien conseguiría su atención , en especial de parte del Dr., su jefe y Tsuzuki, mientras la criatura sonreía y era acunada por el mismo, casi lo podía ver como si estuviera pasando ahí mismo, Tsuzuki sacando la lengua y haciendo viscos, el jefe disfrazado de algún bufón y haciendo payasadas (por algo había contratado a la bola de chiflados), Watari con un nuevo invento llamado "juguete" que solo él entendía y Tatsumi riendo desde atrás; si lo veía así, no sonaba tan mal la idea

- je creo que después de todo, Watari tuvo otro invento desquiciado que le salió bien.

Propósitos de año nuevo por Hisoka Kurosaki

1.- …

2.-…

3.-…

4.- tener un bebe


End file.
